Quisiera Detener el Tiempo
by Micolita
Summary: El reencuentro como será?
1. La Promesa

En realidad no sabia como ponerle por que esto no era una historia era mi diario de vida pero me vole y termine haciendolo tengo muchas ideas pero todavia no las reuno y las ordeno. Espero reviews gracias!!

**Quisera Detener el Tiempo**

**I**

**La Promesa.**

Hay momentos en mi vida en las que quisiera volver atrás…arreglar errores que me arrepiento…pero creo que todo pasa por algo sin ese algo no habría futuro

Hay momentos en mi vida en las que quisiera volver atrás…arreglar errores que me arrepiento…pero creo que todo pasa por algo sin ese algo no habría futuro.

Hoy recordé mi historia… en realidad nuestra historia grandes amigos pero que con una pequeña chispita terminábamos siempre peleando y el pobre de Harry en medio, gracias que nuestras peleas se pasaban porque uno de los dos terminaba cediendo.

Mañana se cumple un año más de nuestra despedida, esa por la cual estuve meses sin salir al mundo, encerrada pensando que tú en cualquier momento volverías, pero ese día nunca llegó. Tu hermana la semana pasada me revelo un secreto…tú te habías ido por que según tu yo no te quería y que todavía seguía enamorada de Viktor. Que grave error hoy me siento realmente culpable por no haber dejado que esa noche vinieras a conversar ese algo urgente… si supieras que me hacia mal estar en tu presencia, mi corazón parecía desfallecer. Me rectificó nunca hubo despedida solo un pergamino que hoy es el más grande tesoro que conservo de ti. Rayos que tonta fui… por que nunca te declare mis sentimientos tantas oportunidades que hoy se ven truncadas por una decisión tomada a la tonta y a la loca.

Secó mis lágrimas me dirijo al refrigerador necesito algún combustible para mi cuerpo, está vacío ¡claro si no he salido de mi departamento por lo menos como una semana! Solo queda helado de chocolate lo saco y me voy con dirección a mi sofá…mi sofá que me ha aguantado por tanto tiempo mis desvelos lo hemos pasado juntos. Enciendo el equipo de música una canción de fondo un artista muggle parece que es Miguel Bosé…que música mas buena para subir mi ánimo la canción es "Si tu vuelves" esto si es que es el mejor remedio para la depresión, me rió es lo único que se me ocurre hacer. Y para rematar un especial de Mana que suerte la mía!! Yo lo único que quiero es tratar de vaciar mi mente para no pensar en ti, en lo que podría haber pasado y la música no me acompaña. En eso escucho el timbre es Ginny, me mira con esa cara que me ha estado regalando por los últimos tres años y yo solo atino a mostrar mis venas y decirle que nada he hecho.

-amiga no puedes seguir asi!

-Pero si no es mi culpa que yo halla encendido el equipo y la emisora tenga esa música.- atinó a decirle en tono de defensa.

-Ya arréglate te vengo a buscar.

-Pero..

-Sin peros Hermione Granger, ve a tu cuarto dúchate y colócate muy linda. Lo digo por esas ojeras que tienes. Que ni siquiera cuando estabas en Hogwarts estudiando las tenías. Ya apúrate mujer que la noche es joven.

-Esta bien solo por ti, y además porque hoy tengo que celebrar.

-Que cosa que me perdí-sentando en el sofá esperando que su amiga continuara.

-Hoy he hecho una promesa.

-Cuál?

-Tratar de olvidarme de Ron. Necesito tener vida mírame tengo 20 años y ya he llorado toda la cuota de mi vida. Así que hoy renace una nueva mujer. Tres años son demasiados para esperar a un hombre que solo me dijo que se iba y que no lo extrañara cosa que por cierto no cumplí. Mírame estoy echa una amargada…si ya se ya era una amargada pero ahora es peor si sigo así mi futuro es ser una Vieja Soltera con una casa llena de gatos y déjame decirte que ya voy para ese camino…ya tengo un gato y una casa. – termino deciento esto y su amiga la miraba aprobando todo.

-Me parece lo más justo amiga- la abrazó – ya mucho sentimentalismo por un día, además si sigo así mi maquillaje quedara para la historia así que vete a tu dormitorio.


	2. Me quedó grande tu amor

**ME QUEDÓ GRANDE TU AMOR**

Esa noche se fueron a un bar que estaba de moda en el mundo de la magia, se encontraron con Harry que las esperaba impaciente en una de las mesas del bar.

- Por Merlín porque las mujeres tiene que demorarse tanto en vestir??

-Para terminar como me ves amor!- respondió una muy risueña Ginny.

-Hola Harry no la mires a ella que fue mi culpa tanta demora.

- NO me importa porque soy el único hombre que esta sentado con dos bellezas como lo son ustedes.- Las chicas solo rieron y pidieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Hey Herms conoces a ese chico que te esta mirando desde la barra?- pregunto un poco molesto Harry.

-No para nada, como que estoy notando un dejo de celos en esa pregunta?.- lo miro y luego se largo a reír.- Voy al tocador.- La pareja comenzaron hacerse cariños ya que no lo habían podido hacer por la castaña. El chico la espero que saliera del tocador para luego acercársele.

-Hola

-Emm hola – atino a responder la chica.- perdón me tengo que ir.

-Te puedo invitar un trago es como estas sola junto a tus amigos que al parecer desde que te fuiste no han dejado de besarse.- LA mirada de la castaña se dirigió de inmediato al lugar que minutos antes había estado sentada.

- Esta bien asume que ellos necesitan privacidad. Perdón no me he presentado soy Hermione y tu?

-Thomas Smith, mucho gusto.- Esa noche pasaron una velada increíble, en la que ni Harry ni Ginny estuvieron ya que estos luego de verla que conversaba muy animada se fueron.

Pasron tres meses de aquella noche y la pareja del año había preparado una cena para cuatro en su departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Londres.

-Bueno chicos los cite para anunciarles una noticia que por mi parte me tiene volando en los cielos.

- Pero Harry no seas tan latero, lo que sucede es que en un mes y medio nos casaremos.- Silencio total .

-Ahh que genial.- grito Herms levantándose para abrazarlos.- Menos mal ya era mucho tiempo, es que de verdad estoy demasiado contenta mi hermano y mi mejor amiga por fin se casan.

- Los Felicito – solo atino a decir Thomas.

-Y para que los cite es que quiero pedirles que Hermione sea mi madrina.- termino de decir Harry.

-Estoy tan , tan no se palabras decirlo estoy muy agradecida que me hallas elegido como madrina.

-Pero hay una sola cosa Herms- esta lo quedo mirando.- es que el padrino será…

-Ya se quien será el padrino Harry es como obvio ha sido tu mejor amigo por años y te respondo inmediato a mi no me incomoda.- Esas palabras calaron fuerte en el corazón de la chica.- Además el también es mi amigo o no? Y cuando vuelve?

-En dos días mas llega a Londres, te puedo pedir un ultimo favor?

-Claro para que están los amigos?

-Podrías ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto?

-Por supuesto Harry que crees que soy? A que hora debo estar.

-A las 11.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos cierto Thomas? Es muy tarde y mañana tengo que ir al aeropuerto.

-Adiós chicos .- se levantaron para despedirlos en la puerta.- Crees que lo que le pedí esta bien Harry? Es que tu ya sabes?

-No lo se cariño, lo único que sé es que será como un balde de agua fría para ella. Ojala todo resulte amor.

Esa noche la castaña no logró cerrar un ojo estaba muy nerviosa, su Ron, volvería luego de un año y tres meses , lo abrazaría. _No Herms debes ser fuerte, que no vea debilidad en ti, haz estado sufriendo por el por muchos años, además el fue el que se marcho, por dios , pero que importa si yo todavía lo amo, no Herms esta Thomas, es un chico bueno agradable que lo único que quiere es hacerte feliz, aun sabiendo que tu corazón no le pertenece, pobre si vi su mirada cuando me dejo en la puerta, esa mirada parecía de una despedida, pero que digo si fue como una despedida , él muy bien sabe que Ron vuelve, ya Herms quédate dormida no pienses mas mañana será un nuevo día._

A la mañana siguiente se desperto a las 9 se tomo una ducha y luego de un hechizo para esas horribles ojeras se dispuso marchar con rumbo al aeropuerto. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, preocupada tenia un tumulto de sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. En eso ya estaban bajando los pasajeros de entre la gente pudo distinguir un pelirrojo , si era su Ron , pero venia hablando con alguien,_ quien podría ser se pregunto Herms,_ _debe ser algún compañero si eso debe de ser. Pero porque lo tiene de la mano, ohh, no es un él es una ella_. Su mundo comenzó a caer de nuevo_. Ya estaba parchado porque me haces esto?? Herms cálmate respira hondo tu cara debía estar con una sonrisa si con una sonrisa._ En eso Ron la vio le hablo algo a su acompañante y luego que esta asintiera la soltó para correr en donde estaba Herms.

-Herms tanto tiempo- y la abrazo.

- Hola Ron si mucho tiempo .- E_sto no era como siempre lo soñé, maldita sea ella esta atrás la veo es bellísima…debe de ser su novia.-_ haz llegado muy cambiado!!.- solto una lagrima que se limpio rápidamente.- Pero preséntame a tu acompañante - Ella es Jane mi novia.- oh_ rayos porque tengo tanta mala suerte._

- Hola tu debes ser la mejor amiga de Ron , el me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ustedes.

- si? No le habrás contado mentiras Ron.-Su rostro estaba de un rojo vivo.- pero que estamos haciendo aquí parados vamos a comer para conocernos Jane.- _tiene mi mismo nombre que desdichada soy_ -.

- Claro Herms.- SE fueron a un restorán muy elegante pidieron mesa para tres .

-Y como se conocieron?- logro por fin decir algo la castaña.

-Bueno, es muy chistoso, yo iba con rumbo a mi trabajo, y caminaba muy rápido en eso no la vi y choque con ella y una ruma de papeles voló por el pasillo.

- luego comenzamos hablar y bueno nos hicimos novios y aquí estamos, y tu Herms que cuentas tienes un novio guardadito por ahí o no me dirás que estas de novia de Viktor.

- Claro que no a Viktor no lo veo desde mucho antes que te fueras- su mirada bajo de inmediato.

- o sea nunca estuviste enamorada de él?

- Claro que no , muchas veces te lo dije pero no me creiste- _esta conversación me esta haciendo mal rayos se ve lindo_.- me alegro tanto que por fin hallas encontrado ha alguien donde sea que estuviste. Si me disculpan voy al tocador y vuelvo, permiso. _Maldita sea no pude aguantar mas, por que harry ni Ginny no me lo dijieron no habria desperdiciado mi sueño en pensar en tantas idioteces_- Su mirada se poso en la pareja que hablaban muy cerca.- _si se ven muy lindo, tengo que ser fuerte y seguir adelante hoy le dire que si a Thomas creo que el me hara olvidar a Ron._

**Mira, tu, las cosas cambian... quien lo va a creer!  
a veces si, a veces no, a veces... quien sabe que !  
y si la vida nos sorprende por cualquier error  
allí volvemos y caemos... maldita la tentación !  
Y mira, tu... que bien estas, como sonríes !  
hasta da gusto ver como es tu mundo cuando estas con ella.  
pobre de mi... que tonta fui! fui tan estupida...  
que te deje partir... y te hice daño.  
Tu tienes la razon, yo te he dejado heridas.  
tu me dices adios y te llevas mi vida !!  
¿ por que te vas y caigo en un abismo en el que no hay salida ?  
¿ por que te vas y se me acaba el mundo y mi mundo eres tu ?  
¿ por que me queda en pedazos el cuerpo el alma y la piel ?  
no me acostumbro sin ti... yo no se.  
Mira tu, despues que dabas la vida por mi...  
soy yo la que ahora te suplica porque regreses aqui.  
se que es demasiado tarde; que no es cuestion de perdon.  
jamas brinde lo suficiente. me quedo grande tu amor.  
Y mira, tu... que bien estas, como sonries !  
hasta da gusto ver como es tu mundo cuando estas con ella.  
pobre de mi... que tonta fui! fui tan estupida...  
que te deje partir... que te hice daño.  
Tu tienes la razon, yo te he dejado heridas.  
tu me dices adios y te llevas mi vida !!  
¿ por que te vas y caigo en un abismo donde no hay salida ?  
¿ por que te vas y se me acaba el mundo y mi mundo eres tu ?  
¿ por que me queda en pedazos el cuerpo el alma y la piel ?  
no me acostumbro sin ti... yo no se.  
¿ por que te vas y caigo en un abismo donde no hay salida ?  
¿ por que te vas y se me acaba el mundo y mi mundo eres tu ?  
¿ por que me queda en pedazos el cuerpo el alma y la piel**

_Me costo demasiado escribir el segundo capitulo entre tantas historias que leo y mi trabajo me tiene vuelta loca..aprovechando que mi hermana no esta en casa termine tranquila este new cap ojala le guste._

_El titulo que lleva en el nombre de la cancion que esta en negrita es de Malu , muy buen cantante. ah y antes que se me olvide la parte que halla letra cursiva es el pensamiento de la castaña. ya besos a todos y Sean Felices!!_


	3. Devuelveme la vida

Devuélveme la vida

**Devuélveme la vida**

Hermione se escondió entre unos de los pasillos que llevaban al tocador, solo para mirar a el y a…su novia. Después de unos segundos recapacito y entro. Al otro lado el pelirrojo la miraba de reojo, noto como la castaña tenía esa mirada, una mezcla de odio y de pena al mismo tiempo, la misma que tenia en sexto cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de salir con lavender, tan arrepentido se encontraba y ahora. Miró a su novia era castaña , ojos pardos y de estatura mediana…a simple vista la hermana pérdida de su Hermione.

Hermione volvió a la mesa, al mismo instante en que sonaba una música de fondo, solo atinaron a mirarse a los ojos y una espina llego a su corazón. Esa canción les llegaba en un momento en que, Hermione se encontraba en la mas triste situación y ron…la rabia por no estar con su verdadero amor. De pronto Jane les corto el contacto visual.

**Pido perdón, por no haber escuchado tus ruegos  
pido perdón, por las lágrimas que hablan de mi,  
pido perdón, por tus noches a solas  
pido perdón, por sufrir en silencio por ti.**

**Te pido perdón, a sabiendas que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón, de la única forma que se.**  
**  
**

_creo que yo aquí estoy sobrando. Se que ustedes necesitan conversar. Amor nos vemos en el Hotel, te quiero. Adiós Hermione.-_ besó a Ron y se fue.

**Devuélveme la vida  
devuélveme la vida,  
recoge la ilusión  
que un día me arrancó tu corazón,  
y ahora...  
devuélveme la vida.  
**

_El ambiente que se respiraba en ese momento era de una total confusión._

_Bueno Ron, como te ha ido en tu trabajo.- tenía que evitar completamente el tema._

_Sé que estas sacando otro tema para no hablar de nosotros, te conozco… diría que demasiado._

_Ron no quiero hablar de esto, me hace mal.. Crees que no me di cuenta que mientras yo estaba en ese pasillo tu me estaba viendo?.- Comenzaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas.- aunque no lo creas también te conozco, aunque a veces quisiera que no fuera así.- _Ron no sabia que hacer tenia una mezcla de sentimientos por un lado quería besarla hasta no quedar con aire , pero por otro lado quería verla sufrir.

**Yo no volveré, a quererte de nuevo a escondidas  
no intentaré, convertir mi futuro en tu hiel  
no viviré entre tantas mentiras.  
intentaré convencerte que siempre te amé...y yo**

**Te pido perdón, aún sabiendo que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón, de la única forma que se.**

_Discúlpame Herms de verdad no quise hacerte llorar.-_ La castaña hizo un movimiento de manos.

_No te preocupes Ron, me hice una promesa y ahora debo cumplirla._

_Que promesa?-_ la miró extrañado.

_Yo te amé,en realidad te amo, nunca te mentí solo omití. Jamás quise hacerte daño. Esa noche cuando querías hablar conmigo estaba dolida, pensé que tendríamos esa misma discusión Viktor, ya no aguantaba más, por eso me negué. No quería peder tu amistad, sabía que esa noche no aguantaría más y te confesaría todo.-_ Ron no mostraba ninguna expresión en su cara_.-Ese era mi secreto.-_sonrió_.- ahora te lo digo por que veo que encontraste a alguien que estoy segura que te hará feliz. Se ven felices.-_ suspiró al ver que el pelirrojo no decía nada_.- Bueno hace unos días atrás hice una promesa, olvidarte. Y creo que con tu visita me queda más que claro que debo hacerlo. Pero por favor no quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa, me dolería mucho.-_ Al final Ron estaba rojo.

**Devuélveme la vida  
devuélveme la vida,  
recoge la ilusión  
que un día me arrancó tu corazón,  
y ahora...  
devuélveme la vida  
devuélveme la vida,  
esconde en tu cajón  
los recortes de amargura de mi amor  
y ahora...**

**Devuélveme la vida.**

_Por que solo pensaste en ti, por que no me lo dijiste!! Maldita sea Herms._

_Si ya lo sé, perdóname._

_Sabes arruinaste mi vida… noches pensando que tu estabas enamorada de Viktor… y ahora me sales con eso por dios Herms._

_Ya esta hecho Ron, ya nada se puede hacer. Me di cuenta muy tarde que tu también sentías lo mismo por mi. Ahora es tarde tu estas con jane. Pero no te preocupes yo estoy bien, quiero lo mejor para ti. Creo que ya es tarde. Hace semanas que no voy a trabajar y tengo una pila de informe que llenar._

_Si es tarde, además me espera Jane._

_Pero antes llama a Ginny debe estar preocupada por ti. Camarero!! La cuenta por favor._

Pagaron para luego separase, esa tarde había sido muy agitada.


End file.
